Where did you sleep last night?
by Tina619
Summary: Bella and Tyra meet Leland and Duane Lee Chapman on a Halloween Party but something mysterious happens.


Everyone at the party was dressed up, there was nobody without a costume. Annabella looked around and felt uncomfortable. She wasn´t used to parties like this one right there. Being dressed up like Marylin Monroe didn´t really help at all.

"What´s up Bella? You´re gonna love this, you will see!" Her friend Tyra said, being more than excited. It was Annabella´s first real American Halloween party ever. Born and raised in Germany this was new to her. The year before she moved to Hawaii in order to make her dream come true. She had always wanted to move to the United States and there she was now, stuck in a stupid Halloween party.

"I don´t know Tyra, this is **weird**!" She said, looking at her friend in a superwoman gear.

"Don´t act like that and come with me. I want you to meet someone." She took her hand and Bella followed her. Stopping in front of a tall guy with brown hair and beautiful eyes, Tyra started introducing her.

"Duane Lee, this is Annabella. Bella, this is Duane Lee – my secret lover."

"Your secret lover? Wow, I didn´t know you had one, but anyways, hi Duane Lee!" She shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Hey there, nice to meet you. And by the way, this is my brother Leland…" Duane Lee said and looked to his right, but nobody was there.

"Oh I see, you have an invisible brother." Bella laughed and Tyra joined.

"What the fuck? I swear he was standing here two minutes ago."

"Yeah sure loverboy." Tyra put her hand on his forehead. "Oh yes, you have a temperature."

"Because I´m freaking hot and you know that." He grinned at her and Bella could feel the sexual tension between them.

"Well guys, I better leave you alone then…I´m gonna have a piece of that delicious **pumpkin pie**", she said with a look of disgust on her face.

Tyra and Duane Lee didn´t even notice that she was gone because they were too deep into their conversation.

After drinking some punch, Bella stood in the doorframe looking around and watching the people laugh over stupid things. But then she noticed someone sitting on the steps, looking more than bored and trying to get drunk.

He wore a blonde wig, some old jeans and a faded shirt and it seemed that he needed some company so she walked over to him and sat next to him on the steps.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, you are dressed up like Kurt Cobain, aren´t you?"

"Oh well, yes I am. Duane Lee told me to do this stupid shit."

"Duane Lee? So you must be Leland."

"How did you know?"

"I´m Annabella, a friend of Tyra´s….so we met Duane Lee and he wanted to introduce you but you weren´t there anymore." She giggled.

"Good old Tyra." Leland sighed.

"What´s going on with her and your brother?"

"You don´t know? I thought you guys were friends."

"Not that long I guess. So?"

"They´re fuck buddies, nothing else."

"Wow, thanks for letting me know. So I guess I better don´t sleep at hers tonight."

"I wouldn´t recommend it." For the first time while they were talking he smiled.

"So your name is Annabella, huh? Sounds awesome. Doesn´t ´bella mean ´beautiful´?"

"Actually it does, it´s Italian."

"So you´re from Italy? I can hear a cute little accent there." He grinned.

"First of all thank you, but no, I´m not from Italy, I´m from Germany."

"Germany? I´ve never been there so far but I will pretty soon I guess."

"Really? That´s cool! When?"

"After marrying you. I´m sure your parents wanna meet me some time."

Bella looked at him and couldn´t believe what he had just said.

"Wha….What?"

"You heard me. I´m gonna marry you, you have no chance to refuse."

When he saw how confused she was, he couldn´t help but laugh.

"Are you drunk Leland?"

"Not yet, give me some more of that punch and I´ll be soon."

Watching him walk over to the table where he got more punch she studied his features. He was hot, she stared at his butt until he turned around and made her blush.

"Well my German sensation, how about you show me what Marylin Monroe wears under that little dress?" He asked her and helped her to get up.

"I´m not sure if I should."

"Damn sweetie, I´m just fooling around. Let´s take a walk on the beach and I´ll sing some of my Nirvana songs."

She looked at him and smiled, but she was scared of him, she couldn´t deny it. He was some kind of freak.

"When the lights out, it´s less dangerous, here we are now, entertain us…" Leland was singing Nirvana´s ´Smells like teen spirit out loud and Bella couldn´t help but laugh. Never in her life had she heard someone singing that crooked but he really entertained her.

"Okay Leland, please stop now, I can´t take it anymore!"

"Why not? Come as you are, as…"

"Leland please. Kurt probably turns in his grave right now."

"Do you think Courtney killed him?"

"It still is a **mystery**, isn´t it? But after reading several books, yes, she killed him!"

Leland nodded and didn´t say another word. By that time he and Bella both were drunk as hell and laughed about everything the other person said.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh yes, you know her…she is gorgeous!"

"How do you know that I know her?" She gave him a confused look and he kept being all serious.

"You should go see a therapist Bella, you are really scaring me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I have no idea who you mean."

Annabella waited for an answer but when she looked at him, his face directly moved closer to hers and his lips touched hers. He began licking her bottom lip while he put his arms around her waist so that he was even closer to her. Willingly she opened her mouth and when their tongues touched, it was like an electric shock. Slowly they played with each other, exploring every inch of one another.

"What was that for?" She asked breathless.

"Ain´t I allowed to kiss my girlfriend like that?"

"You are such a tease Leland. I really thought you had one and now you are here kissing me."

"Well, I might not have one at the moment but I´ll make you mine, be aware."

He smiled at her and his **desire** grew when he took a look at her dress again which she filled out just perfectly.

"Leland, stop staring at me, you make me blush!" She giggled nervously and watched his face turn to her again.

"It´s dark, we´re alone, nobody can hear us. Didn´t you want to show me what little Miss Monroe is wearing under that dress?"

"What if she isn´t wearing anything under it?"

"Would save some time, don´t you think?"

She swallowed and realized that Leland was serious. Sure, she was young and she had nothing to lose so why don´t sleep with him?

"Remove that wig please!"

"Why? Don´t you think it looks sexy?"

"Leland, you wanna get laid tonight?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

"Then take it off please!"

He did as he was told and threw it on the sandy beach. Then he moved closer to her again, touching her breast and caressing them while he kissed her passionately.

"Heart shaped box…." Leland began to sing between two kisses which made Bella giggle.

"Stop it now and do your job!"

"Oh yes my lady, I will. Just have patience!"

Suddenly he fell down on his knees and his face hid under her dress and therefore between her legs.

"God damnit Leland!" She was shocked by his fast movement and her heart was beating uncontrollably.

"Marylin Monroe is wearing a white thong. Now I can tell everyone but nobody will believe me!" She almost couldn´t hear him, it was like he was whispering. For a few moment nothing happened, he wasn´t moving, he was talking….Bella was afraid he fell asleep – between her legs.

"Leland?"

He didn´t answer.

"Fuck, Leland? Talk to me!"

But yet again he didn´t answer. She was really afraid now but then, all of a sudden, she could feel his tongue between her legs, pleasuring her with all he could give.

"Oh my God…you are unbelievable!" That was all she managed to say but minute by minute she tried to catch her breath because Leland was making her breathless.

She didn´t know the man who was making her feel so much better but right at that moment she wanted to get to know him better.

"Leland?" Someone screamed out loud. "Leland, where are you?"

"Annabella? Move your ass here right now."

In no time someone was pointing with a torch at the couple and Bella turned all red.

"Leland, you better stop now."

"Why? Don´t you like it?"

"I do, but Duane Lee and Tyra are seeing us right now."

Leland immediately stopped what he was doing and his face appeared again.

"**Turn out the light", Leland yelled** when he was looking right into the light of Duane Lee´s torch.

Duane Lee switched it off and he and Tyra went to where the others were standing.

"Damnit brah, we were searching you all over the place. What the hell have you been doing?"

Tyra smacked him in the back of his head. "Didn´t you see you fool?"

"Oh yeah I did, but…well…nevermind!"

"Hey, that was Nirvana´s first record!" Leland said all excited.

"I didn't know you were fan of them, brother!"

"Sure, I´ve always been!" He gave his brother a "Shut the fuck up" look and smiled at Bella.

"Yeah, of course. Whatever….let´s get going then, anybody hungry?"

"No, I have just eaten."

"Oh Leland, shut up…for God´s sake!" Tyra shook her head.

Annabella didn´t say a word, she was more than embarrassed and she didn´t want her friend to think that she was cheap but there was something about Leland she really liked. He was funny, crazy, charming and sexy all at the same time.

"Bella, are you okay?" Tyra looked at her concerned.

"Yes, I´m fine, don´t worry about me. But I´m starving so I´d love to eat something….food you know?" She said smiling. Tyra nodded and together all of them went to McDonalds to grab something to eat.

"Wow, this girl can eat", Leland said as he saw Annabella with a BigMäc, a McChicken and a huge amount of French Fries.

"She needs to be prepared for what you are going to do with her tonight!" Duane Lee winked at his brother and after eating their food they left for a walk at the beach.

Hand in hand Tyra and Duane Lee giggled and laughed together, enjoying being with each other. They had been having an affair for quite some time, but were strictly against a steady relationship if they could just have fun that way.

"Your brother is a real naughty man….can you believe what he did to her when we caught them? Oh boy!"

Duane Lee laughed. "Oh yeah, if he wants some, he gets some. And I´m sure he will get some more later tonight!"

"Later tonight? It´s early in the morning honey!"

DL took a look at his watch, it was almost 4am. He turned around and looked at Leland and Annabella who were holding hands as well. They were cute together, he was sure they would make a good couple.

"Leland, I think we should go back to the house. We still have our belongings there and I wanna go home now. We need to get some sleep."

"Alright, let´s go back then." He then faced Bella. "Can we meet another time again? I would love to see you again."

"Of course. I would be honoured!"

They smiled at each other and Leland kissed her passionately, but was interrupted by Duane Lee´s yelling.

It was 10 minutes later that they arrived, at least they thought they did. Leland and Duane Lee stopped walking and Bella and Tyra looked in front of them, but there was no house anymore. First they looked at each other confused, then they turned around just to scream in shock a second later. Duane Lee and Leland had disappeared, vanished….just like the house.

"Oh my God, what happened? Tyra what´s wrong here? I´m afraid!"

"I have no idea…this scares me to death. Let´s search the guys, they have to be here somewhere!"

Bella nodded, tears in her eyes. Never in her life had she experienced something like that. It was really mysterious.

"Duane Lee? Leland? This is not funny, come out now. We surrender!" Tyra was in tears now. But nobody answered.

They kept searching for another 20 minutes, but couldn´t find the guys. It was like the worst nightmare.

"We better get going now Tyra, they aren´t here anymore. We should get some sleep. We´re gonna find out more tomorrow. This is useless now!"

Tyra nodded desperately and together they left the beach, hand in hand, afraid that somebody might come after them.

The next day, they started early and fresh, determined to find out what happened the night before.

"Are you ready Tyra?"

She nodded and swallowed. She thought she was some stupid freak but to know that Bella also didn´t see the house anymore made her feel a little better.

So they went out to find that house again, they couldn´t have imagined it, it was just ridiculous.

It was a 15-minute-walk for them, they looked at each house precisely, they were sure it existed. But it was nowhere to be found.

"This cannot be happening. What is wrong with us?"

Bella sank down to the ground, wondering if she was crazy or not. Suddenly she heard Tyra running towards an old lady who was walking her dog along the beach.

"Miss? Could you help us please?"

The old lady nodded and smiled at them. She seemed really nice and caring.

"What can I do for you girls?"

"Well, we were here yesterday…and…well, how can I tell you this without you thinking we lost our minds?" Tyra was desperate so she looked at Bella for help.

"As my friend said, we were here yesterday night and right there was a house and well, it´s not there anymore. We are a little confused now. Do you know what happened or what´s going on here?"

"Oh I see!" The old lady had a serious look on her face and then continued. "Well, that house was burnt down ten years ago at a Halloween party, there were no survivors at all."

"But…how can this be happening? I mean, we were in this house yesterday. It existed."

"It is said that each and every year the house appears again for that specific party and disappears the next day again."

"This is weird. I´m not in my right mind anymore."

"Thanks for your help Miss, we really appreciate it!"

The woman just nodded and left with her dog. The girls weren´t the first ones she had to tell this. It was the same every year and she got used to this.

"Call Duane Lee please. And ask him what´s going on!"

"You´re right. And then I tell him that he can kiss my ass for just leaving. He really scared me!"

Tyra dialled Duane Lee´s number and waited for a connection. But the only thing she heard was the automatic voice that said: The number you are trying to call is not available…..


End file.
